As the number, variety, and speed obtained during use of various bicycles and motorcycles has developed over the years, a number of different devices have been developed for attachment to or cooperation with such bicycles and motorcycles. In particular, various accessory seats, luggage racks, and the like have been developed, both for carrying additional passengers, and for carrying luggage, accessories and the like.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,127 discloses a multipurpose bicycle rack which is mounted behind the bicycle seat and over the rear wheel of the bicycle. This seat is also adaptable for conversion into a horizontal position for carrying luggage and the like.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,392 discloses a cycle saddle which also provides an additional seat for attachment over the rear wheel and behind the bicycle seat.
Additionally, a number of motorcycle racks have also been utilized in the past, primarily for carrying luggage and the like. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,563 discloses such a rack for attachment to the motorcycle frame and extension rearwardly therefrom. This device thus includes a shelf for carrying a load thereon while at the same time permitting a second rider to sit on the motorcycle seat during use. A similar type of rack is also shown in Swedish Pat. No. 323,900.
While each of these devices has been successful in varying degrees in accomplishing the purposes for which they are intended, none have provided a device which can be used in conjunction with the seat on a standard motorcycle to provide both support and protection for the passenger or passengers thereon.